More Than An Alien
by drwhofangirl591
Summary: OneShot- The Doctor contemplates a the meaning of a couple words that lead him to a shocking revelation.


**Summary:** The Doctor contemplates the meaning of a couple words that lead him to a shocking revelation.

**Authors Note:** This was written on a whim, so sorry if it makes no sense.

Disclaimer: I, sadly don't own them. They're the BBC's property

_I'm not exactly human. And certainly not an ordinary man._

The Doctor has had to explain this concept many a time to several of his past companions. The news shocked many of them causing them stared at him as if he had suddenly turned green and sprouted antennae. But after a while they would get used to the idea or forget altogether.

But out of all his companions, Donna was the only one who never forgot what he was…

An alien. And she never let him forget either.

So how would the completely human Donna Noble react if she ever found out that her, one hundred percent, alien best friend was head-over-heels in love with her?

The Time Lord stretched out on the bed and began to contemplate what the word _human _really meant.

As the most common definition of the word human states, a human is a member of the species Homo sapiens.

That definition's right out then. Doesn't describe me at all! But there is more than one definition of the word.

Searching his intellectually gifted mind, the Doctor pulled up other connotations of human:

Human can also mean having characteristic of humans as distinguished from gods.

Damn.

How many people have pointed out to him how godlike he is? One of the Doctor's many nicknames is the "The Lonely God" after all. The Face of Boe had used that title to indiscreetly refer to the Time Lord while on New Earth.

And Blon Slitheen had tried to use it against him in order to spare her life.

_Playing with so many people's lives, you might as well be a god. _Blon's words sent a shiver down his spine. The Doctor sat up and shook his head to clear the Slitheen's image from his mind.

Let's try another definition then, shall we.

A human is one who has the appearance of or performs the functions of a specified creature.

Oh! That one describes me rather nicely. I look like a human and perform human-like functions all the time! If you count walking, talking, eating, and breathing. Wait, that last one maybe not so much, respiratory bypass and all.

The Doctor folded his arms behind his head and lay back against the pill with a small plop. In doing so, his movement disturbed the ginger haired woman next to him.

Donna groaned grumpily and rolled on to her side, facing away from the Time Lord. They had been in her room discussing their latest adventure. The pair talked for hours, nothing unusual for them. Eventually Donna had fallen asleep and the Doctor tucked her into bed. He would have left after that but he enjoyed watching her sleep and frankly didn't feeling like moving.

"Sorry." He whispered. As he watched her, another thought popped into his head.

What about the word man? There are several meanings and connotations behind that word too. And I even fit the typical definition of it – an adult male person. Although some might argue the adult part, but I am certainly a male!

Besides referring to the human race as a whole, someone or anyone in general, and being slang for the government, what else is there?

Again running the word through his mind, the Doctor found one interesting designation; man can mean a personal or personified being, ___especially_ God, the Devil, or Death.

What! Never mind, I'll just skip that one.

The next definition he found surprised him: a lover or suitor.

Women do seem to find me attractive. And I'm certainly not incapable of love.

The final meaning he discovered was husband in the context of man and wife.

I have been married before, so that's covered.

The Doctor mulled over the last two definitions. So I don't really fit just one definition, I fit several and only parts of them.

Well I have emotions and feelings which I can add in with my other humanly characteristics plus the definitions of the word man that I fit , and the fact that I do spend a lot of time around humans, then…

Maybe I am more human than I thought!

He twisted around and glanced over at Donna's sleeping form and couldn't hold back the enormous grin that spread across his face.

Again his movements were enough to wake her and this time she was going to tell him off. As Donna rolled over to expel the Doctor from her room, she nearly screamed when she found his beaming face inches away from hers.

"Oh my gawd! Don't do that!" Donna swatted his arm.

"Sorry." The Time Lord replied as he continued to smile.

"You should be, Martianboy. What are you smiling at anyway?"

"It's nothing. Just a thought that occurred to me, is all. G'night!" With that he flipped himself over and pretended to sleep.

Confused and a little concerned, Donna adjusted her covers and went back to sleep.

"Psh. Time Lords!"

The Doctor smiled to himself. I'll explain it to her in the morning.

End

**A/N: ** All definitions were borrowed from the Oxford English Diction website. Thanks to my Professor for linking me to the site! Please review!


End file.
